Stackable storage bins or tubs are used in offices and the like, although their use is disadvantageous in some use situations since accessing objects stored in the bins typically requires a partial unstacking of some of the bins so as to access any of the bins other than the uppermost one. The unstacking and accessing of the bins is further complicated if the bins are used in a situation wherein the stack is stored under a table top or worksurface, since then the entire stack must be slidably moved outwardly from under the table top to then permit unstacking for accessing of the bin storage compartments.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved roller-supported base and guide track arrangement for use with a stackable bin storage system, which arrangement facilitates the movement of the stacked bins from a storage position to an access position, and which specifically maintains guidance or control over the stacked bins during movement between these two positions without requiring complex guide or supporting housing structures.
In the improved stackable storage bin arrangement of this invention, the stacked bins are removably supported on a wheeled base which has front wheels which are adapted to directly rollingly engage the floor, typically a carpeted floor. The wheeled base also has rear wheels which are rollingly supported and guided on freestanding guide tracks which are positioned directly on the carpeted floor adjacent opposite sides of the base for controlling movement of the base solely due to the engagement with the rear wheels thereof. The guide tracks, in the illustrated and preferred embodiment, comprise horizontally elongate upright loops which maintain a guided rolling engagement with the rear wheels of the base to limit movement of the base between storage and access positions, and prevent skewing of the stack of bins during the movement. The front rollers of the base maintain direct load-bearing rolling engagement with the floor.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with arrangements of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.